


Los latidos de mi corazón también eran por ti

by RiffRaff97



Category: Tierra de lobos
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiffRaff97/pseuds/RiffRaff97
Summary: Isabel está decidida a escaparse junto a Cristina. El momento llego, nunca imaginó lo que encontraría al abrir la puerta.
Relationships: Isabel Lobo/ Cristina
Kudos: 3





	Los latidos de mi corazón también eran por ti

El plan no era fácil. Pero era la ultima opcion. Había sido idea suya, huir. Las cartas estaban echadas y siempre fue cuestión de tiempo. Pero Isabel pensó que todavía no era tarde.

Ella puede recordar ese día, estaban acostadas en la cama. Cuando Cristina le confesó que creía que aún estaba embarazada. Sintió un odio desbordante por la abortera, la había dejado moribunda y no había funcionado. Quería matarla.

Nunca se había visto a sí misma como madre. Sabía que tendría que serlo en algún momento de su vida, pero no era inherente a su naturaleza. Sin embargo, el bebé de Cristina se sentía como una segunda oportunidad, para volver a empezar.

Cuando Isabel llegó al burdel, era de noche. La ansiedad no la había soltado, en su mente solo estaba Cristina.

Deseaba verla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y dormir junto a ella. Hacía días que no dormía, el recuerdo del sueño profundo era muy vago y lejano. 

Lo que más quería era tenerla frente suyo y decirle que era la hora de irse. Comenzar una vida juntas, lejos.

En el trayecto, pensó en todo lo que habia pasado. Como el dolor se había hecho carne, en su padre y su indiferencia, como la había abandonado en el Convento a merced de aquellas brujas. El nunca la entendería y ella había dejado de quererlo hace años. 

La esperanza a una vida junto a Cristina la mantenìa caliente en las noches que no podía dormir.

Había pensado en nombres para el hijo de Cristina. Creìa que Aníbal era una buena opción, deseaba que él tuviera la misma fortaleza que su mejor amigo para soportar la vida que iba a tener

Soñaba con una casita modesta, sencilla, un jardín con flores, poder sentarse los días de sol junto a Cristina debajo de un árbol inmenso y mirarla dormir en su regazo, acariciar su pelo y jugar con el. Sin miedo a ser descubiertas y asesinadas por su padre .

Al abrir la puerta, pensó en Cristina bajo del sol, con la cara iluminada sonriéndole. Sonrío al imaginar como ella la besarìa y le diría cuan hermosa era. No tendrìa razon.

La habitación estaba oscura. Al llamar a Cristina, nadie respondió. Creyó que estarìa en el baño, al encender la luz, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Un charco de sangre manchó las faldas de su vestido. Era la sangre de Cristina. Ella yacìa en el suelo, rígida y pálida.. sin pensarlo, cayó de rodillas sobre su amante.

No podía estar pasando esto. Los pensamientos corrían en su mente.No ahora. Tendría que ser un sueño, una pesadilla. En realidad, estaba en su cama durmiendo, si se despertaría y vendría a buscarla, Cristina la estaría esperando, viva. 

Pero la realidad era distinta. Cristina no respiraba y no tenía pulso. Estaba inerte, con los ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo comenzaba a endurecerse. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Isabel la cogió entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

Reprimió un aullido ahogado contra el cadáver de su amante. Supo que el amanecería más tarde a partir de ese momento. Ella estaba muerta.

Querìa abofetearla. O llamar a un médico, amenazarlo para que hiciera algo, lo que fuese y la salvará. Era tarde. Podría abrir sus ojos a la fuerza. Pero ella ya no estaba y cualquier esfuerzo sería en vano. 

Solo restaba buscar un culpable.Alguien la había asesinado. Una persona había puesto fin a su vida y se recriminó no haber llegado más temprano, quizás sí lo hubiese hecho, Cristina estaría viva. Podría haberla salvado, ahora estarían cabalgando lejos.

Pero era inútil. Todo iba a cambiar a partir de ahora. No habrìa más reuniones secretas, ni palabras que pudieran consolarla, ni tampoco la esperanza de un futuro.

Isabel no criarìa al niño junto a Cristina. No envejecerian juntas. No le enseñaría a cabalgar a su hijo. No pasaría las tardes arreglando las plantas de su jardín. No habrìa nada y el mundo seguía su curso.

Bajo tierra, estaba su futuro hecho trizas. Y sobre el suelo, Isabel pensaba en lo que daría por intercambiar los roles.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto porque nunca las supere y cada tanto vuelvo a ver la serie para verlas. Acepto comentarios y sugerencias, espero que les guste.


End file.
